


The halakahiki incident

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you ever really know a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The halakahiki incident

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for a story! One finally came to me. I'd all but given up on the fandom. Hopefully it was worth it.

Kono loomed over the suspect, her hands gripping her hips, her face twisted into a sneer of disdain. The nervous man wiped a bead of sweat from his top lip with the back of his shaking hand, his eyes darting about the room, looking anywhere but at her face.

“You’re a fraud!” Kono barked causing the suspect to jump and swallow thickly.

“I’m not, I swear!” he retorted in a hoarse voice.

“You lied to us!” Steve growled from where he stood several feet away, his arms folded tightly on his chest, his Navy SEAL death glare firmly in place. “You said you’d never done it before.”

“You made us believe you,” Chin piped up from where he was standing a few feet from the subject. The Hawaiian man’s lips were folded tight in grim disapproval. “What else have you been lying about?”

The suspect shook his head rapidly as he clenched his hands into fists to stop the shaking. He knew he was losing control of the situation. He needed to come up with a plausible explanation.

“No, I promise I didn’t lie I…it was only the one time. I saw it and…I don’t know what happened. I had to have it. It was like I wasn’t myself…”

Steve snorted in disbelief, waving one hand dismissively.

“You’re full of shit. Admit it, you love it! You can’t get enough.”

NO! No I…”

Kono gave the suspect a feral grin.

“We’re not buying your load of crap anymore so you might as well tell us the truth. When did it start? How long has it been going on?”

The suspect clasped both hands together in a prayer-like gesture.

“It was just the one time,” he replied in a whimper. “You’ve gotta believe me. I’ve never done it before.”

Steve snorted in dismissal.

“Why can’t you just admit the truth, Danno? It’s obvious you love pineapple on pizza. You saw that last piece in the staff room and thought no one would see you eat it. You thought no one would discover your hidden secret. You’ve been eating it for years haven’t you, maybe since before you started with Five-0.”

“How dare you!” Danny snapped his face a picture of disgust. “I’m a Jersey man. I know good pizza. I know what’s right and wrong on pizza and pineapple is so, so very wrong and…” 

“And yet you ate it,” Chin interrupted flatly.

Danny slumped back in his office chair. He couldn’t deny it. The team had caught him red-handed. He had been driven to desperation by hunger and now would pay the price.

Kono perched on the side of the blond detective’s desk and smiled down at him brightly.

“The truth is we’ve finally broken you. You’re kama’aina! You’re one of us now – a dyed-in-the-wool islander.”

Danny buried his face in his hands.

“No, no it isn’t true!” he all but sobbed.

“I’m getting you a Hawaiian shirt Danny,” Chin mocked mercilessly.

“I’m going to teach you Pidgin,” Steve chimed in with a cold laugh. “Maybe I’ll take you out for some Pu Pu.”

Kono climbed back to her feet and reached over the desk to pat Danny’s shoulder in false sympathy.

“I’ll take you shopping tomorrow. We’ll get some boardies and some slippahs. It’s all good, brah.”

Laughing happily, the three friends all but danced out of Danny’s office leaving the blond man shaken to his core. How would he ever explain this to the people back home?


End file.
